One of the greatest risks to households during the month of December is the possibility of fire due to the combustion of the holiday Christmas tree. We have all learned about soaking the tree in water; using special stands; checking the wiring of the lights; using low voltage wiring and many other precautions. Still fires during the holidays are something we all read about. Indeed recent statistics from the California State Fire Marshall indicate that for the Christmas season of 1988-89 that there were 75 reported Christmas tree fires of which 47 took place in December.
One of the reasons that so many of these fires take place is the fact that the Christmas trees and holiday wreaths simply dry out, and become subject to spontaneous combustion. There is a need therefore for a composition that can be easily applied to Christmas trees and boughs to retard fire.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a fire-retardant composition that can be readily applied to Christmas trees and boughs, and wreaths.
It is another object to provide a fire-retardant composition for Christmas trees and the like that can be sprayed on the tree with very little effort.
Still another object is to provide a fire retardant for Christmas trees which is low in cost to produce.
Yet another object is to provide a Christmas tree fire retardant that is long lasting, for at least about 30 days.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description.